Champ
Champ is the name given to a reputed lake monster living in Lake Champlain, a natural freshwater lake on the U.S.-Canada border. Grouping Cryptid First reported 1873 Country United States;Canada Region Lake Champlain Habitat Water Physiology Usually 15-40 feet in length, it has a dark color at times and has been reported to be snake-like in appearance. History/ Sightings During the time of indian settlement of Lake Champlain, the Iroquois and the Abenaki had both reported to have seen a horned serpent-like creature that occupies the lake. The Iroquois called it Chaousarou, while the Abenaki called it Tatoskok. Many reports that Samuel de Champlain sighted the creature in 1609. These are false and are a misquote from an 1970's article in the Vermont Journal. There was a sighting in reported in Plattsburgh Republican of Saturday July 24, 1819. The sighting was attributed to a "Capt. Crum" was on the scow on Bulwagga Bay the previous Thursday morning. When a black monster about 187 feet long with a sea-horse like head reared 15 feet out of the water. It was 200 yards away, but was being chased by "two large Sturgeon and a Bill-fish." BUt the captain noticed the creature had large eyes the color of "a peeled onion", a white star on it's forehead, and "a belt of red around the neck." As this account appears rather outlandish, it can't be claimed as reputable. The earliest genuine report was made in 1873 by a sheriff Nathan H. Mooney who was looking toward the northwest part of New York's Lake Champlain and saw a serpent-like creature in the water. At 50 yards away, he reported the creature raised above the water by 5 feet. Also the creature was 25-30 feet in length. Others in the area who reported to see the creature reported that they could see round white spots inside it's mouth. This report would predate the first Loch Ness sighting by 50 years. This sighting caused such a stir that P.T. Barnum offered a $50,000 reward for the creature dead or alive. No one every recieved the reward. The Mansi Photograph (seen above) In 1977, Sandra Mansi took a photo while on vacation with her family. When she looked at it something appeared to be sticking out of the lake. The bay in that area in no deeper than 14 feet (4.3 meters). Joe Nickell Senior Researcher for CSICOP has stated that a giant creature would have trouble swimming without the added problem of hiding. It has been suggested that the object could be a log or rising tree trunk. As they decay the gases they produce cause them to rise to the surface at considerable speed. But despite all investigation the photo has not been tampered with or falsified in anyway. So it has become the most credible evidence of Champ we have to date. Recent Sightings In 2006 Dick Affolter and his friend Peter Bodette filmed what they believed to be champ. Using a digital camera, they even had a report made by ABC news. When the film was reviewed by forensic image analyst Gerald Richards said he found nothing to suggest fabrication or manipulation in any way. In April 19, 1982 The Vermont House of Representatives passed H.R.; protecting Champ "from any willful act resulting in death, injury, or harassment. Next year, The New York House of Representatives followed protecting Champ against death, injury, harassment, and/or encouraging report of sightings. Evidence To date there are over 300 reported sightings of the creature. But there is still no scientific evidence to support it. Possibiltiy of Existence 2. Somewhat improbable: The most logically explanation is that most sightings are misidentifications of animals and objects. If it's a large creature it's most likely a Basilosaurus, as it fits most descriptions given. Some fossils of this extinct dinosaur were discovered near Charlotte, Vermont, a town near the lake. Sources #Legend of the Lake Champlain Monster Investigative Files by Joe Nickell Volume 27.4, July / August 2003 #www.lakechamplainregion.com #http://www.paranormal-encyclopedia.com #Canada's Lake Creature #Champ (cryptozoology) From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Links *The Measure of a Monster: Investigating the Champ Photo *Legend of the Lake Champlain Monster *Champ, the Lake Champlain Monster *Canada's Lake Creature *Champ History — From Ancient Times *Champ (cryptozoology) * Champ Search Category:Cryptozoology